[unreadable] The breeding corrals at the TNPRC currently house approximately 4,000 primates ($22 million) in enclosures ranging in size from 1/8 acre to one acre. Significant growth both in numbers of primates and corrals has occurred in the last ten years without any significant improvements to the drainage system. This is a concern both from the standpoint of regulatory issues as well as the health of the colony. Increased demands for NHPs both for research and as part of a national biodefense initiative further justify improvements to their facilities. Additionally, threats from vandals and animal rights activists have increased dramatically in the past ten years. Only very minor security enhancements have been implemented during this time. The current threat level along with the significant value of the colony demands that improvements be made to the physical security of the facility. This application seeks funds to address both the drainage and security concerns of the facility. The proposed improvements to the drainage will require the current system of ditches to be modified to the proper elevations to ensure efficient flow, damaged and improperly sized culverts will be removed and replaced. The storm water collected in the ditches will be directed to a constructed wetland that will be enhanced in this project with new plant life. This "wetland" will serve to retain and treat the storm water from the corrals. The proposed design would ensure that the outflow from the "wetland" has been sufficiently treated to allow its discharge without any regulatory requirements. The security enhancement proposed in this application includes a new perimeter fence, a soil cement perimeter roadway, lighting and surveillance cameras. These improvements will allow for enhanced intrusion detection via manned patrols on the perimeter road and remote monitoring of the cameras. The upgraded perimeter fence will slow unauthorized entrance to the property. [unreadable] [unreadable]